gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows - ''piosenka zaśpiewana przez Mercedes Jones razem z The Cheerios w odcinku "Acafellas". Mercedes zaśpiewała ją po wybiciu kamieniem przedniej szyby w nowym aucie Kurta, bo powiedził jej, że od dawna dłuży się w Rachel. Zrobił to, ponieważ nie chciał wyjawić, że jest gejem i kocha Finna. Zakochana Jones zezłościła się na Kurta, czuła się oszukana myślała, że ją okłamał. Cheerioski, w tym Brittany, śpiewały w chórku i nosiły stroje odpowiadające uniformom Cheerleaderlek. Podczas występu w audytorium rozbijały szyby w autach. Oryginalne wykonanie - Jazmine Sullivan. Tekst '''The Cheerios:' Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car (Hey!) After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn (learn...) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: wo-) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (The Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (The Cheerios: wo-) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (The Cheerios: wo-ah ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (The Cheerios: ah-ah wo) And then I drove off into the dark (The Cheerios: wo-ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (The Cheerios: wo-) You should feel lucky that was all I did (The Cheerios: wo-) (the Cheerios: wo~) After 5 whole years of this bullsh- (The Cheerios: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it (The Cheerios: Oh, oh, oh, ooh) I must admit it helped a little bit (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (The Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (The Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah!(The Cheerios: woah-) (The Cheerios: Yeah I did it) You should know it (The Cheerios: You should know it) I ain't sorry (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (The Cheerios: You deserved it) After what you did to me (The Cheerios: After what you did) You deserve it (The Cheerios: You deserve it) I ain't sorry no ohhh (The Cheerios: I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry) (The Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (The Cheerios: You caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) I had to do something to make you hurt (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Oh oh you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (The Cheerios: ah-ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Acafellas